last order mete la pata antes de darse cuenta de lo que siente por acc
by cutebutsavage
Summary: el título es el summary rated M porque lolicon


Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Accelerator le había dicho a la chica que fuera directamente con el cuando no pudiera dormir. Ahora Last Order tenía catorce recién cumplidos y su guardián diecinueve. Para este entonces su relación era un poco menos frívola aunque se fastidiaban en igual cantidad. Pero Last Order no pasaba desapercibida las actitudes lindas que Accelerator podía mostrar a veces, como cuando llegaba tarde de la escuela y el le llevaba la cena al cuarto, o cuando alcanzaba para ella las cosas de la repisa alta. Esa obsesión que tenía con que la chica caminara siempre donde él la pudiera ver y aunque a veces le cerraba las puertas en la cara a modo de burla, Accelerator era en la mayoría de los casos un 'caballero'. Tampoco pasaba desapercibido por ella el atractivo físico de su guardian. Varias chicas de su escuela media se volvían locas cuando Accelerator la recogía en la escuela, aunque ella siempre lo consideró apuesto, era cierto que ahora lo era más. Tenía el cabello ligeramente mas largo y su cuerpo lucía más de hombre maduro. Aunque de maduro tuviera poco. Last Order aunque ya había crecido cuatro años seguía teniendo aquella inocencia espontanea que cautivaba a todos. Estaba en el cuadro de honor de su escuela y en su cumpleaños y San Valentín recibía montones de regalos, pero eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado. Y obviamente ella no pensaba en esto cuando miraba de reojo a Accelerator sentados en la banca del parque, estaba atardeciendo y Accelerator había pasado por ella a la escuela. Ahora estaban sentados y el se había recargado en la banca y había cerrado los ojos. Un grupo de chicas cercano lo había visto un buen rato, sin embargo, el chico no había perdido su reputación y era extraño cuando alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Qué rayos me ves, mocosa?- preguntó él sin voltearla a ver

-Misaka Misaka pensaba- dijo Last Order en un murmuro.

-¿y no puedes pensar sin verme?-

-Misaka Misaka pensaba en ti, tonto, por eso Misaka Misaka te veía- medio exclamó la chica molesta, luego se ruborizó cuando escuchó sus palabras y se dio la vuelta.

Accelerator la miró de reojo y se rió a forma de burla. Pero su risa mas bien sonó linda en los oídos de Last Order que no pudo reprimir enrojecerse más.

-Esas chicas te veían- soltó para cambiar el tema.

-Ajá, ¿y?- Accelerator parecía molesto.

-Misaka Misaka pensaba que nunca te ha visto con una chica- dijo y miró al suelo.

-Tiempo de irnos mocosa- él se levantó y empezó a caminar- ¿que rayos esperas?

Last Order saltó de la banca y corrió a su lado.

-No esquives el tema insiste Misaka Misaka molesta-

-¿Qué tema?- pregunta Accelerator indiferente. Last Order se resigna y camina junto a él en silencio. Pero no se quita de la mente aquellas chicas. Todas miraban a su guardián entre maravilladas y asustadas. ¿Alguna vez Accelerator había tenido a alguien? Era cierto que antes estaba enfermo mental pero, vamos, alguien tenía que haber ¿no?

El sonido de un claxón, un chirrido de llantas y algo jalandola hacia atras la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Era Accelerator que había puesto un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la había jalado bruscamente para impedir que cruzara la calle.

-¿Estas loca o solo estúpida?- exclamó el chico zarandeandola.

Last Order no dijo nada. Estaba paralizada viendo a los ojos al chico como perrito regañado. Estaba temblando. Accelerator lo sintió y se calmó un poco, sabía que la chica era despistada, normalmente se hubiera reído o algo así pero esta vez parecía realmente asustada.

-Tonta- dijo atrayendola hacia el y abrazandola por los hombros-vamos por un café.

Accelerator había empezado a trabajar en el laboratorio de Yomikawa, era muy inteligente asi que le asignaban de vez en cuando tareas dificiles y le pagaban bien.

Sentados uno frente a otro en el café Last Order se había calmado.

-Lo siento musita Misaka Misaka-

Dice esperando un regaño por parte de él.

-Ten mas cuidado- contesta Accelerator simplemente sin mirarla. La mesera llega a tomar la orden y pone especial atención el Accelerator, cosa que a Last Order parece incomodarle.

-Parece que le gustas- suelta la chica.

-Ajá, ¿y?- arquea la ceja el chico.

Pero en ese momento llega la camarera con el café y fin de la discusión. Casi no hablan en el camino a casa pero Last Order cuida no repetir su incidente. Ambos se meten a sus respectivos cuartos y cierran la puerta.

Como a media noche después de debatirse en la cama, Last Order sale de su habitación a donde su guardian, abre la puerta y sin preguntar se cuela entre las sábanas.

-¿No estas ya grande para esto?- pregunta Accelerator. Last Order le esta dando la espalda.

-Misaka Misaka quiere saber si Accelerator ha tenido novia- suelta muy rápido y esconde su cara en la almohada. Accelerator se queda callado. Last Order empieza a pensar que se durmió cuando el chico se vuelve a su lado con los ojos cerrados y no puede evitar pensar que se ve lindo con el cabello desarreglado. Apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿por qué quieres saber?- Last Order se sobresalta al escuchar su voz y consientiza que su cabeza esta entre su cuello y mentón y se siente avergonzada.

-Misaka Misaka es curiosa- dice alzando la mirada riendo nerviosa. Accelerator la mira serio.

-Si- contesta y se voltea.

¿Si? ¡Si! ¡Si!

-¿y como era? ¿como se llamaba? Accelerator ¡dime! ¡dime!-

-Eso no te incumbe mocosa chismosa-

-Por favor, implora Misaka Misaka- exclama mientras se pone a gatas y zarandea a Accelerator. Él chico se sienta molesto y la mira.

-Eramos muy pequeños, antes de que me reclutaran, era mi vecina, ojos café, cabello rubio, eso es todo- después de decir esto se volvió a acostar y Last Order no insistió en nada más. Pero casi no durmió.

-Last Order despierta- la chica se sobresaltó. Era Yuri, su mejor amiga. La había acompañado al baño y se había quedado dormida parada.

-¿no me digas que no dormiste por pensar en lo que te dijo Accelerator?- se burló Yuri y la chica se sonrojó.

-Por su puesto que no es eso dice Misaka Misaka mientras mueve su cabeza de lado a lado para expresar negación-

-Ajá, si claro- se rié de nuevo Yuri.-Ya vamonos, se hace tarde.

-Nos vemos, chica- se despide Yuri y deja a Last Order en la entrada.

-Hola- Last Order se vuelve y se topa con un chico.

-Hola contesta Misaka Misaka alegremente- el chico le sonrié.

-Soy Yukito de la clase C, ¿me recuerdas?-

-Misaka Misaka te recuerda- dice la chica mirando el reloj. Accelerator va tarde.

-Ah, bueno, esto ¿tienes algo que hacer justo ahora?- la chica lo mira desconcertada. Parece un chico simpatico.

-Podemos ir a tomar un helado o al parque, será divertido-

Last Order sonríe.

-Lo siento, la mocosa esta atada a mi el resto de su vida- la chica se vuelve y encuentra a Accelerator mirandolos fijamente.-Vamonos- dice mirandola a ella.

-Lo siento se disculpa Misaka Misaka, otro día será- y deja a Yukito ahi. Los dos chicos se miran.

-No debiste ser tan grosero Misaka Misaka reclama-

-¿y perder la oprtunidad de fastidiarte?-

-Tonto-

-Mocosa-

-¿la besaste alguna vez?- Accelerator para en seco y la mira. Last Order siente que su estomago se encoje y se arrepiente de haberlo dicho inmediatamente.

-¿quien es?- pregunta él.

-Misaka Misaka esta confundida-

-el mocoso estúpido que te atrae tanto como para molestarme con preguntas de ese tipo-

-Misaka Misaka solo quería saber un poco más de ti-

Accelerator suelta un suspiro de resignación.

-Tonta-

-¿a ella la fastidiabas tanto como a mi?- Accelerator no le hizo mucho caso.

-Terminó el interrigatorio Last, vamos a casa- esto lo dijo más cansado que molesto.

Pero Last Order no dejaba de pensarlo. Accelerator había tenido a alguien alguna vez, seguro que era bonita. Muy bonita. ¿Quién era? ¿Donde estaría ahora? De repente Last Order tuvo la mejor idea que había tenido nunca.

-Sabes, mañana no hay necesidad de que pases por Misaka Misaka, iré a hacer un trabajo a casa de Yuri- Accelerator la mira de reojo y ella esquiva la mirada.

-Como sea-

Esa noche Last Order no duerme esperando que sea mañana. La escuela le parece eterna y cuando por fin sale, lo tiene todo listo.

Last Order es la base de datos de las sisters. Obsoleta o no, toda la información del proyecto esta dentro de ella. Cierra los ojos y empieza a navegar entre los miles y millones de datos hasta que llega al archivo de Accelerator. Lo ha leído una y otra vez, pero nunca se le había ocurrido algo como eso. La dirección antigüa de Accelerator esta ahí junto con todas sus direcciones anteriores.

Esta muy afuera de la ciudad. No le extraña. Ciudad Academica es grande pero antes era pequeña y el centro quedaba al sureste de lo que actualmente es el centro.

Se puso en marcha, y cuando llegó a la calle se imaginó a un pequeño Accelerator jugando y riendo por el lugar. Por fin había llegado a la casa. Ahora estaba abandonada. Quien sabe a donde había ido su familia. Ahora solo había un pequeño problema... ¡Había dos casas en lados opuestos de la de Accelerator! ¿Cuál tocar?

-Disculpa, en esa casa no vive nadie desde hace muchos años- Last Order se vuelve y encuentra a la dueña de una voz suave como de pajarito. Esta ahí y parece un angel. El cabello rubio le cae en tirabuzones, tiene la piel blanca, ojos miel y labios rojos. Era ella.

-Misaka Misaka lo sabe, yo solo...- pero no sabe que decir.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunta la chica acercandoce. Es bonita y amable.

-Si, bueno, ya no, ehr, Misaka Misaka no sabe explicarse- la chica se rié y la pequeña se siente avergonzada.

-Ven, te invitaré algo de tomar y me explicas-

La casa es bonita, hay retratos de la chica y sus padres y de la chica sola.

-¿por que vives aqui y no en el centro? Pregunta Misaka Misaka confundida-

-No vivo aqui, pero visito a mis padres de menos dos veces por semana- dice la chica mientras le acerca un vaso de té.- ¿y que te trae por aqui?

-¡Misaka Misaka vino a buscarte!-

-¿A mi?- pregunta la chica sorprendida.

-A Accelerator le haría feliz verte entonces... por eso... Misaka Misaka decidió que tal vez...-

-¿Accelerator? ¿El railgun mas fuerte en ciudad academia?- pregunta la chica cada vez mas confundida.

Entonces Last Order ve, en la esquina de la cocina una foto. Una niña y un niño jugando en la entrada de la casa. Alza la mano y el retrato flota hasta ella. Es Accelerator...y la chica. Last Order siente una especie de vuelco en el estomago, pero no parecido al que siente cuando Accelerator le acomoda el cabello o la abraza, este la asfixia y la asquea.

-Es un amigo de la infancia, hace mucho que no lo veo- explica la chica.

-Misaka Misaka lo sabe, es su guardián, Misaka Misaka reconocería a Accelerator en cualquier parte- deja el retrato en la mesa pero la sensación perdura.

-Tienes que acompañarme, afirma Misaka Misaka con emoción, el dice que fuiste su primera novia, estoy segura de que le hará feliz verte- la chica se ruboriza y se rie.

-¿Asi que dijo eso? Bueno, una visita no hará mal.

Accelerator se queda petrificado cuando ve a Last Order llegar del brazo con una chica rubia que en otros tiempos fue su amiga.

-Hola, Accelerator- dice la chica dulcemente- creciste mucho, ¿me recuerdas no? Soy Asumi.

-Hola Asumi, ha pasado tiempo- dice Accelerator pero no sonríe de oreja a oreja como Last Order pensó que haría.

-Esta dulce muchachita me convenció de hacerte una visita-

-¿Ah si?- Accelerator arqueo la ceja- Pasa Asumi, tu a tu cuarto mocosa, ya luego hablaremos acerca de mentirme.

Last Order lo fulminó con la mirada pero lo obedeció.

Sabía que no debía espiar pero no podía evitarlo, estaban sentados platicando, se veían como una pareja.

De nuevo ese vuelco incómodo.

De pronto Asumi se para y Accelerator la acompaña a la puerta. Se besan.

Last Order se queda sin aliento. Se separan. El aire vuelve. Asumi se va. La chica siente el estomago en la garganta. Se acuesta en la cama y se arropa tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar. Accelerator abre un poco la puerta y la ve acurrucada en la cama.

-Eres una mocosa torpe, inconciente y metiche. No vuelvas a hacer algo asi. Pero gracias- cierra la puerta. Last Order se siente mas ligera y se duerme.

Al día siguiente le cuenta todo a Yuri.

-Estas loca, Last Order eres una estupida-

-¿Qué? Misaka Misaka no entiende, es genial, Accelerator estaba feliz-

-Eres una tonta, te vas a arrepentir-

-¡No es cierto! Misaka Misaka niega energeticamente-

-¡Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!-

-Misaka Misaka no sabe de que hablas-

-Eh, mocosa- Last Order se gira feliz, pero un dolor agudo en el estomago y pecho la toman por sorpresa cuando ve a Asumi parada junto a su guardian.

-Nos vemos Last, no se en que te metiste- Yuri se despide sin ganas.

Last Order camina detras de ellos. Accelerator la toma del brazo y la pone en frente.

-Te he dicho mil veces que te pongas donde te puedo ver- dice serio.

-Pareces su padre- rie Asumi y el comentario le parece inusualmente desagradable a Last Order. Asumi se queda a comer con ellos y resulta que ella preparó todo.

-Deberías darle clases a la mocosa-

-Misaka Misaka esta aprendiendo a cocinar, no me hacen falta clases- dijo la chica molesta.

-¿estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre- dice Asumi.

Accelerator se levanta de la mesa y pone su mano en la frente de la chica.

-Ve a descansar, te llevaré un antibiotico-

Last Order hace caso, se acuesta en su cama y se duerme.

Las visitas de Asumi se hacen muy normales. Last Order se mete a su cuarto antes de se vaya porque no quiere volver a ver lo de la primera vez. Cada día se siente mas enferma.

Pero parece soportarlo. Un día, saliendo de la escuela Yukito se le acerca.

-Hola- sonríe.

-Hola, Misaka Misaka saluda alegremente-

-Sabes, tal vez tu guardián loco quiera matarme después de esto pero realmente me gustaría invitarte un café- Last Order soltó una risita.

-Accelerator no es tan malo como parece y a Misaka Misaka le encanta la idea- la verdad es que la chica ya había visto a Yukito varias veces. Muchas chicas lo tenían ¿cómo decirlo? En la mira... era aparentemente apuesto y caballeroso pero, esas no fueron las razones por las que Last Order aceptó salir con él. Por más cruel que sonará ella solo quería estar lejos de casa lo más posible.

Pero era un hecho que Yukito era realmente amable, era un caballero y no paraba de hacer lo posible por hacer que la chica se sintiera cómoda. Compraron algo de tomar y pasearon por el centro comercial. Last Order se detuvo a ver un pequeño collar con una piedrita azul, lucía realmente bonito a sus ojos.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó Yukito.

-Misaka Misaka asiente energeticamente-

-Espera aqui- dice Yukito y se mete a la tienda. Dos minutos despues sale con el collar en la mano.-es para ti Last.

-P-pero...- Last Order mira el collar, realmente le gusta pero no puede aceptarlo. Yukito la ignora y procede a ponerselo a la chica. Las yemas de sus dedos tocan su cuello y Last Order lo encuentra extrañamente incómodo pero no dice nada, siguen caminando y riendo. Estar con Yukito es divertido Y Last se olvida de la hora, no es hasta que se percata de la posicion del sol que se da cuenta de lo tarde que es. Yukito la acompaña a casa naturalmente y Last Order no puede ocultar su nerviosismo, nunca antes ha llegado tarde a casa.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana ¿no es asi?- dice Yukito en un suspiro.

-Misaka Misaka la pasó muy bien- Yukito se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de la chica y se acercó un poco más con el pretexto de acariciar su collar.

-Yo tambien...- estaban incomodamente cerca para Last Order pero decidió no moverse. Yukito dio un paso hacia ella y en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Los chicos saltaron hacia atrás.

-¿dónde demonios estabas?- cuestionó Accelerator no sin antes escrudiñar con desdén al pobre chico.

-Yukito me invitó un café, estabamos en el centro y se hizo tarde, Misaka Misaka se despide- dijo la chica entrando al departamento cerrando la puerta dispuesta a entrar a su cuarto.

-¿A donde crees que vas mocosa estúpida?- el railgun no se movió de donde estaba pero la chica fue a dar con la pared.- ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana?

-Sueltame- Pide Last Order pero su voz suena pequeña como un suspiro.

-Entonces estuviste con un chico ¿eh? No sabía que eras esa clase de chica, pensé que sabías lo que los hombres piensan-

-¡Yukito no es malo!- le contradice la chica tratando de zafarse pero sabe que es imposible, despues de todo, Accelerator es el railgun mas fuerte en la ciudad.- La gente no es mala como piensas, ni los hombres

En ese momento Accelerator se vuelve a ella y su mirada la penetra. Last Order siente un escalofrío, nunca había visto esa mirada en su guardián.

El chico camina hacia la pared y la suelta solo para volverla a acorralar. La toma de las muñecas y la guía a la habitación.

-Misaka Misaka siente dolor, Accelerator, ¿que ha...?- la chica no termina la frase. Accelerator la empuja a la cama y presiona sus piernas con las suyas y aprieta sus muñecas con una mano.

Están demasiado cerca y Accelerator se acerca al rostro de Last. Miles de pensamientos la asaltan en ese momento. Esta completamente roja y la piel le quema, puede sentir el aliento del railgun y su corazón late tan fuerte que siente vergüenza.

-Sueltame- quiere pedir pero no tiene las fuerzas. Los ojos de Accelerator la hipnotizan, agacha la cabeza. '¿Me va a besar?' Pero de repente cambia de dirección y pone su mano sobre la boca de la chica.

'¿que me va a hacer?'. Se queda asi unos segundos y luego se levanta de la cama. La niña se queda ahi, petrificada.

-¿sigues pensando que los hombres son buenos? Piensa dos veces antes de confiar en alguien que apenas conoces. Mas si es un hombre. Los chicos pueden ser crueles-

Accelerator sale de la habitacion dejando a una confundida Last Order en la cama, sus muñecas aun arden y los ojos le escocen. Escucha el sonido de la regadera y se levanta suavemente, entra a su cuarto, se avienta en la cama y llora un buen rato. Por varias noches piensa en lo que Accelerator le dijo acerca de los chicos y se niega a creer que son crueles. Hasta ese día.

Era de mañana, era tarde y Accelerator tenía que ir a trabajar. La chica se dispuso a despertarlo. Abrio la puerta del cuarto de su guardian y encontró a Asumi dormida en la cama.

Sentia el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, las ganas de vomitar, la cabeza la daba vuelta.

-¿que haces en mi cuarto, moco...- la frase se quedó ahi cuando Accelerator que venía de la cocina comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Oye- dijo acercandose. Last Order lo esquivó y salió corriendo del departamento.

Los ojos que le escocían se empezaban a nublar por las lagrimas.

Yuri abrió la puerta y no parecía tan sorprendida de encontrar a una sollozante Last Order en la puerta. La chica abrazó a su amiga y la metió al departamento. Entonces Last Order le contó.

Yuri escuchaba y le daba mas pañuelos para limpiarse.

-Misaka Misaka no sabe que pasa, Misaka Misaka solo quiere que Accelerator sea feliz-

-Estas enferma de celos-explicó Yuri- tu amas a Accelerator, pero no como una hermana o como su protegida. Es el tipo de amor que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con esa persona y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz.

-¿Misaka Misaka ama a Accelerator?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- exclamó Yuri- eres una tonta, mira ¿cuando se acerca a ti sientes miles de cosquillas verdad?

-Misaka Misaka asiente en forma de aprobación-

-Te preocupas si no llega del trabajo, te gusta como es incluso cuando te fastidia, adoras su risa, siempre piensas en él, no te importa su pasado, harías cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, y la mas importante de todas. Estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado con todo lo que implica su persona y lo harías feliz.-

La cabeza de Last Order empezaba a hacer click.

Amaba a Accelerator, esas fiebres, las ganas de vomitar, los dolores en el pecho, eran celos. Estaba celosa.

-Misaka Misaka entiende- la puerta empezó a sonar.

-Last Order, por favor abre, no es lo que piensas- era la voz de Asumi. Yuri la miró dudosa pero la chica se puso de pie y abrio la puerta.

-Last Order yo...-

-Misaka Misaka se disculpa por no haber avisado que iba a desayunar con Yuri, Misaka Misaka solo quería dejarlos solos, pensaba que era lo mejor- la voz se le cortó, las ganas de llorar venían de nuevo.

-¡Entre Accelerator y yo no hay nada!- Last Order alzó la vista.

-¡Mentirosa! Los vi besarse- Last Order no pudo reprimir las lagrimas.

-Eso fue mi error, lo extrañaba mucho, pensé que tal vez... pero luego vi como te miraba, con adoración y miedo, como si supiera que en cualquier momento te fueras a romper pero a la vez con tanto cariño, y supe que Accelerator solo tenía ojos para ti. Siempre, te mira mientras comes, mientras caminas, cuando piensas que no lo hace lo esta haciendo, siempre piensa en ti. Siempre- Asumi lloraba- Anoche me quisieron herir camino a casa, Accelerator habia salido a la tienda porque recordó que debía hacerte el desayuno hoy, nos vió, me ayudó y me dejó dormir en su cama, eso fue todo-

Last Order se sentía pequeña y culpable.- Cuando saliste de la casa estaba muy preocupado, desesperado, empezó a mover todo en el departamento- Last Order se espantó al oir aquellas palabras, hacia cuatro años que Accelerator no tenia ningun tipo de ataque de desesperación.

-¿Donde esta? Misaka Misaka debe saber-

-Te fue a buscar con Yomikawa-

Last Order salió corriendo.

¿Que había hecho? Había desatado al monstruo, Yomikawa no estaba en el laboratorio, buscó en la tienda, en el café. Sus piernas le dolían. Y entonces vio una rafaga de viento expulsando todo desde el parque. ¡El parque!

-¡Accelerator!- el chico estaba parado frente a la banca donde se sentaban normalmente. Last Order corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Misaka Misaka lo siente, perdoname- escondio su cabeza en su espalda. Sintió como el railgun se giraba y la abrazaba con fuerza. El aire alrededor de ellos paró.

-Asumi estaba...-

-Misaka Misaka lo sabe, Misaka Misaka no quería preocuparte, yo solo...- Last Order sintió como sus labios se apretaban contra algo suave. Los labios de Accelerator. Fue un beso brusco como el, pero dulce

-Eres una estupida mocosa, dejame acabar-Accelerator se inclinó y la miró a los ojos- Asumi me besó, se que lo viste. Le dejé claro que no me interesa ninguna chica, insistió en visitarnos pero eso no significa nada. Solo lo voy a decir una vez y mas te vale que lo recuerdes, la única persona con la que no me molestaría hacer todas esas cosas asquerosas y dulces que las parejas hacen esta parada justo frente a mi-

Last Order hacia lo imposible por no llorar.

-Misaka Misaka quiere ir a casa- Accelerator la abrazó por los hombros y la llevó al departamento. Ambos se acostaron en el sillón y durmieron un largo rato.

Accelerator se despertó cuando la chica quiso levantarse del sillón.

-¿a donde vas mocosa?-

-Misaka Misaka pensó en traer una manta- Accelerator la atrajo hacia el de nuevo.

-Sabes, hay algo que me decepcionó un poco-

-Misaka Misaka se disculpa, no sabe que es-

-Una vez una niña estúpida y torpe le dijo a un loco de remate que quería estar con él para siempre, y no me gustaría ser tu padre o tu hermano toda la vida. Asi que apurate a crecer y no lo olvides mocosa-

Last Order temblaba de felicidad.

-Misaka Misaka tambien te ama- la niña lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron ahi. Recordando una ocasion en la que se abrazaron de manera similar y dijeron que querian estar siempre juntos.


End file.
